


Protege

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Protege

Kate has always been a constant in his life.

His life does not have many constants.

People always leave him.

His parents, girlfriends and wife.

Clint couldn't get them to stay.

However Kate stays.

She becomes his conscience.

She becomes his friend.

His student and companion.

And no matter how infuriating and frustrating he becomes,

She always comes back.

And sticks around.

For Clint, Kate is like the pole star,

That guides him.

She is his constant.


End file.
